


Deadlines

by 221A_brina



Series: The Crowbar Chronicles [4]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: And Phryne refers to her as Georgina to Jack, Collection name: Out of Space and Time, Crowbarring new works into old trope collections, Crowbarring phics, Did I mention there'd be crowbars?, Gen, Granted some folks call them prybars, I Blame Tumblr, I really don't think that's going to fit, IMDb credits now read Georgina Charlesworth!, Insert House of Fleuri here, It did. I really pushed, It's Georgina, Jaaack... you've ruined it for Dot now, Late But Creative, MFMM Year of Tropes, MFMMMay2017, Mrs. C is da bomb, Newsflash!, Only in the IMDb ep credits is she Regina, Please keep your crowbar handy in case of emergency, Pushing My Luck, Semantics again, She calls herself Georgina to Phryne, So who's the new Miss Green Thumbs?, Squeezed in indeed, Thank You olderbynow, That's my story & I'm sticking to it, The power of the crowbar, This has been a public service announcement, What's w/Mrs. Helen Opie wearing her wedding ring on her rt hand for most of the ep?, Which was: Space and Time, Women Supporting Women, anniversary edition, deadlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221A_brina
Summary: The deadline for the Anniversary Issue of Women's Choice Magazine is fast approaching.





	Deadlines

**Author's Note:**

> (Exerpt from @olderbynow's tumblr posting.) For a while now some of the MFMM fic writers have been talking about how interesting it'd be if we all took the same prompt and wrote a fic based on it - to see how different the results would be. Well, it's finally happening, and - slightly mad with the success of the Year of Tropes - we want ALL of fandom to join in. So here it is, the August Bonus Fic Prompt: 
> 
> "I really don't think that's going to fit."  
> "Of course it will. Just push." 
> 
> Author's Note: Because my muses were on vacation or ignoring me or what. ev. errr... earlier in the year, I missed doing some of the monthly tropes. This is my attempt to kill 4? 5? 6? (I lost count) birds with one series, which I have aptly named "The Crowbar Chronicles" which seemed go nicely with the 'fitting and pushing' theme. 
> 
> Each phic in this series will satisfy the Trope Challenges in a double way - A) The theme will be employing the missed month's trope whilst also B) including the August Bonus Trope 2 sentences of dialog. (Double the pleasure, double the fun, or is it merely double trouble? You decide.) 
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place not long after the events of S2E5 - "Murder a la Mode" (February 1929)

**The Crowbar Chronicles** **Vol** **ume** **4**  

 

**Deadlines**  

 

The Honorable Miss Fisher was quickly ascending the staircase leading to the offices of "Women's Choice" Magazine, an envelope clutched to her chest. As she rounded the corner into the main office she was met with a flurry of activity, people moving to and fro in an almost orchestrated chaos, each managing to bypass the other, narrowly avoiding collision. One strong voice and several claps could be heard above the din. 

"Everyone… everyone, please, may I have your attention?" The scurrying abruptly halted, with everyone pausing in place to listen to their commander-in-chief. "I want to thank you all for your hard work and diligent efforts to get this, our Anniversary Issue completed. I know you are all rushing to get the last bits and pieces in. This is a last reminder that I will need your final copies in twenty minutes time if I am to get everything to the printer by the deadline. Thank you all, and as you were!" 

The bustling instantly resumed, bodies zig-zagging towards their various destinations, all clearly focused on the task at hand.  

"Ahh! Phryne!" Georgina Charlesworth acknowledged her former student, who was deftly navigating the busy office towards her. "There you are! I was almost beginning to worry you might not make it in time." 

"No need to fret, Miss Charlesworth. I've got the advertisement right here," she said as she raised and waved the item in hand. "I hope you don't mind... I revised it a bit, gave the copy a bit of a flourish." 

"I'm sure it will be just fine, dear. May I?" Georgina extended her hand towards the envelope, which Miss Fisher happily handed over. 

Miss Charlesworth perused the artwork and copy. It was an announcement for the House of Fleuri Salon's new offerings of prêt-à-porter fashions. There was an illustration of a ladies' day dress, along with a photograph of a woman in a simple, but elegant, evening dress. Artful scriptwork lettering spelled out the Salon's name in the top left corner. The copy had the requisite location and phone number, along with a flowery description of the items pictured, and the available services of the Salon, lined the bottom right corner. 

After taking it all in, her editor's eye found no fault with it. "Everything looks in order here, Phryne. I think it will be just fine." She smiled, then paused and blinked; an errant thought coming to mind. "Oh, dear..." she began, "this is a full-page ad..." she trailed off as her mind contemplated a potential solution to this newest predicament. 

"Well, I thought it would better showcase the beautiful illustration and lovely photograph. After all, we do want to support this wonderful new endeavor, don't we, Miss Charlesworth?" Phryne winked at her friend. 

"Yes, of course, dear, I concur. You know I am a staunch supporter of women in business. And women's businesses for that matter, but... if we make this a full-page ad, we'll be over our page limit for this issue," her brows creased, "and there's really nothing else I can cut. I really don't think that's going to fit." A look of disappointment crossed her face as she looked at her friend. "And besides, Phryne dear, we're out of space and I'm out of time." 

"Of course it will fit. Just push." A wicked gleam flashed from Miss Fisher's eyes, determination setting in. "Would you have a, say, small one-page article on hand that you could run on the back of the ad?" Her voiced pitched. "Something you might have been saving for a later issue, perhaps?" She queried, as she shrugged a shoulder and batted her eyelashes. 

Georgina tapped her finger to her lips, eyes focused inwards. "You're right, of course, but you do realize, I'm not the one that needs convincing. The printer will have the last say." 

"You just leave that to me, Miss Charlesworth," Phryne said with impish glee, patting her friend's arm. 

"I should know better than to try to dissuade you once you set your mind to something." Georgina pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at this once grubby little girl who had become a smart, beautiful, and very crafty woman.  She tutted and chuckled, leading them over to her work space.  

She rummaged through the folders, files, and sheaves of paper fanning out over her desk, until finally unearthing the item she was searching for. "Aha! Perhaps this might do it," she said triumphantly as she held up the article in question. "I was saving it for our next issue, but I'm sure it would fit nicely into our Anniversary Issue.  

"To be utterly frank, Phryne, I'm simply amazed we've even made it this far, what with Marcella and Letitia's murders. That debacle almost, if you pardon the turn of phrase, wiped out my entire staff." She shook her head, looking down as she straightened the chaos on her desk. "I still can't thank you enough for lending me your lovely companion, Dorothy, again to fill in as our Artemis." She smiled brightly in her friend's direction. "I live in hopes of wooing her away again."  

"Dot was pleased she could help out, though I don't think I could convince her to take it on as a regular position. She fretted about doing right by all those poor souls writing in about their difficulties. I think by the end of it, **she** was the one in agony." She replied as she considered the earnestness and commitment of her companion and friend. 

"A heart of gold, that one. An absolute gem." Miss Charlesworth nodded as she filed the article in a folder. "You know, this might be just the thing to introduce our newest guest author for the Gardening Section. We've had quite the revolving door of authors since Mr. Bell's arrest and incarceration." 

"Mmm." Phryne nodded in agreement. "So tell me, is your newest Miss Green Thumbs another concession to manhood? Another lone male amongst the ranks?" 

"As a matter of fact, he is," she affirmed as she began assembling the completed items destined for the printer. "He claims to be only a 'weekend gardener,' but it is more than evident he has a fair share of expertise in several areas. I do hope he'll continue to contribute articles, time permitting of course." She glanced up at the clock on her desk, the deadline was at hand. Before Phryne could inquire about the Magazine's newest gardening author, Miss Charlesworth once again clapped her hands to garner the attention of her employees.  

"Alright everyone... final edits if you please, then I'm off to the printer." A burst of momentary scurrying had everyone circling her desk, and leaving the requested items amidst another whirlwind of activity. She filed and arranged the last of the submissions, putting the entirety into a portfolio. As she gathered her coat and handbag, she lauded the heroic efforts of her tireless troops, giving them her heartfelt thanks. 

"I'm afraid I don't have time to see you out, my dear, as I must deliver this to the printer this very instant. He's expecting everything at half ten." Her eyes flitted to her desk clock, concern edging them once again. "I fear I may be cutting it quite close." Georgina paused a moment then asked, "Phryne, darling, could I trouble you for a lift?" 

"Of course, Miss Charlesworth. It would be my pleasure." Phryne volunteered, the hint of an ulterior motive scarcely hidden behind her sparkling eyes and knowing smile. "On one condition..." 

Georgina was suddenly suffused with the feeling of déjà vu. She grinned, rolled her eyes, and shook her head as they exited the offices arm and arm. "And here's where the shoe drops... I should know better than to ask for a favor and not expect a ransom to be paid," she huffed humorously. "For as far back as I can remember, I noticed you'd always had the innate ability to inveigle anyone, let alone charm a snake back into its basket, or a bird out of its nest." She shook her head again and smiled as they descended the stairs. "I'm almost afraid to ask your terms." She had endeavored to keep some things a secret, but those hopes were dwindling quickly as they approached the Hispano-Suiza.

Phryne paused as she opened the door for her mentor and former teacher. "Tell me... who's your new 'Miss Green Thumbs.'?" 

Georgina hesitated before climbing into the vehicle. "This particular gentleman was generous in his offer of assistance when I so desperately needed it, if you must know. But he wishes to remain anonymous. His only proviso - that I keep his identity from the staff as well.  I agreed, and of course, promised the utmost secrecy." 

"I can keep a secret, Miss Charlesworth." Phryne adopted a look of pure innocence as she started the vehicle, then made the motion of locking her lips with an invisible key then pocketing it. 

"Phryne, dear, we really must be on our way, lest I'm plagued with additional printer's fees or goodness knows what else." She clutched the portfolio to her chest in emphasis. 

"Oh, all right," Phryne pouted and grudgingly agreed. "I'll drop it for now," she added, in case Miss Charlesworth was hopeful the whole affair would be completely forgotten. She put her foot down on the pedal, and the pedal to the floor; only the slightest tinge of petulance shading her words. Determination took over, and her keen mind began concocting a plan to pry the information out of her friend.

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

They arrived at the printer with three minutes to spare, due, in no small part, to Miss Fisher's fast, yet able driving skills (not to mention a fortuitous abundance of green lights along the way). With some coddling and a liberal donation (against the protests of Miss Charlesworth) the printer agreed to the additional page for the issue. 

Having finished their business, deadline met, and all in order, the ladies approached the motorcar to return to the Magazine Offices. Phryne turned again to her mentor, ready with another attempt to find a chink in her armor. Her gaze resolute and unwavering; a glimmer of steel in her eyes. 

Knowing she could not withstand the barrage to come, Georgina waved her hands in pre-emptive surrender. She shook her head and pursed her lips. "I'll capitulate on two conditions, Phryne." She chuckled, indicating that she, too, was still in fighting form. "First, if I tell you, you must promise to keep this in the strictest of confidence. I'm strapped for columnists as it is, and I'd rather not lose one before he's even had a chance to shine." 

"Of course, Miss Charlesworth, you know me, I'm the sole of discretion," she replied, her voice pitching higher as she spoke. "And second?"  

"You treat the office to lunch." _Two could play at this game._ "After a day like today," she sighed, "goodness knows we've earned it."  

"It's a deal!" agreed the ever-persistent Miss Fisher. "Shall we?" She reached her arm forward, opening the passenger door. 

As the ladies settled into the Hispano, Georgina leaned across the seat. In her distinctive manner and succinct tone, she whispered into her friend's ear, "Miss Green Thumbs is Detective Inspector Robinson, if you must know."

The roar of the engine was joined by a boisterous cackle as the Hispano sped down the street.  

**Author's Note:**

> **Re: Miss Charlesworth's name - There is much debate about this (or at least I've heard a bunch). In the beginning of the episode, when Miss Charlesworth is talking to Phryne at the offices, she asks Phryne to call her Georgina (she is behind the post in the hall, so no lipreading possible) to which Phryne replies that she can't bring herself to call a former teacher by her first name. Later when Phryne is in Jack's office, they are discussing the cyanotype photographs in Miss Lavender's Office. When Jack asks her who took those photographs, Phryne replies "Georgina Charlesworth." (Again, off camera.) Deborah Kennedy plays Miss Charlesworth, and since she is a major (guest) star, she is listed in the opening credits by 'actor name' only, not in the end credits where it is an 'actor/character list.' Both the DVD and iTunes closed captioning have it as "Georgina." The ONLY place that I have been able to find "Regina" is on the IMDb page for the episode. That's my story and I'm sticking with it.
> 
> *** Update: Since not everyone reads all the tags, I'll add the update here as well. Now, if you look on the "Away With the Fairies" page on IMDb it reads: Deborah Kennedy - Georgina Charlesworth  
> [Takes a bow.] ;o)


End file.
